Rhys
}} Rhys Keyrra (Pronunciation) is a police chef with immense physical strength, but with a poor sense of direction. Appearance To be added. Personality Rhys is a bizarre mix of two extremes. He combines the more calm and studious nature of the dark elves from Niemeisu tribe with the violent and brutish side of the Oni. For as long as he could remember Rhys has been trying to balance out these two sides. This inner struggle even led to his two rather conflicting occupations. As a child Rhys was shunned by the other Oni in his tribe, not only because he was an amal but also because he had the typical beautiful traits of the Niemeisu tribe. Growing up a target did not exactly help with his violent and impulsive tendencies. He would constantly fight everything and everyone to prove himself. Because he never had real friends, Rhys never learned to be cooperative and thus prefers to work alone. He isn’t just a simple minded brute however. Rhys has a gentle heart, he cares for others and is very compassionate, especially with those that he considers to be weaker or bullied. He does not know how to show that side of him and mostly does not think that he should be showing that side to anyone, because they could consider this a weakness. Throughout his life it happened quite often that people would use his compassionate nature once they had noticed it. Impulsive and impatient, Rhys would seldom take time to gather a second opinion. A couple lies, a little misdirection, maybe a sad story about bullied villagers and a smart person could already convince Rhys to bash in the heads of some “villains”. Unfortunately for his targets, not only was Rhys strong, he would also pursue his goals with a frightening dedication and focus. Even though he did not have much patience in daily life, he would become a hunting dog once you gave him a goal to achieve. He is however far from being stupid. Thanks to his dark elf half, Rhys is quite smart, which often took other people by surprise. Abilities Steel Body of the Oni The full strength of an Oni is a terrifying thing. Their muscles are more dense, have a better oxygen and Eon supply and regenerate faster than muscles of many other species. Additionally some Oni can momentarily harden parts of their body, making it harder than steel. A fearsome defensive and offensive mechanism, this skill is also a double edged sword. Hardening damages the tissues of the body over time, overusing it during a fight would offset any defensive benefit. Wind magic of Niemeisu The dark elves of Niemeisu dedicated themselves to studying Eon and Wind magic. They saw both Eon and Wind (Air) as two of the most important building blocks of the universe. Rhys is far from being perfect at using wind magic, but he is able to use spells like Wind Blast or Wind Blade. With a bit of preparation and most of his Eon he could even create a tornado. He is only able to cast a couple spells without resting. Rapid cell regeneration Oni sometimes have the ability to regenerate their bodies faster. Rhys can heal insanely fast from small wounds. It won’t restore any lost limbs and if the damage is too extensive, e.g. his lost eye, then the regeneration won’t be able to restore it. The regeneration itself is coupled with an insane amount of pain and is also very Eon-hungry. Niemeisu Form Reversal More a side effect or a curse than anything else. If Rhys overuses his powers to the point of absolute exhaustion, he will transform into a form that the Niemeisu called the Flower of the Nie Forest. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Insane strength → Thanks to his Oni half, Rhys is extremely strong. ✔ Spear mastery → He dedicated decades to learn how to use the spear to its utmost efficiency. ✔ Combat experience → Only a few can say that they fought more battles than Rhys. ✔ Athletic → Strong, fast, flexible. He keeps his body more than just in shape. ✔ Poetry/Philosophy → If you need a nap you could ask him to cite some poetry or philosophy. The amount of books he read is quite astonishing. �� Sight → Due to not having his right eye anymore, Rhys has a blind spot on that side. Furthermore because his left eye also almost lost its functionality, sight is definitely not one of his strengths. �� Easily manipulated → Someone once said that Rhys is a weapon that lacks a master. A weapon that can also be used by anyone. �� Awkward → He is a bit awkward, especially when it comes to his emotional and gentle side. �� Too strong for his own good → His physical body can’t actually take him releasing his full power. If Rhys isn’t careful he will damage himself just as much as he damages his enemies. �� Naive → Even though he lived for almost two centuries, Rhys somehow still kept his naivety alive. �� Weak to alcohol → With that huge body one would think that he could take a drink. He can’t at all. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Has been in the police force for 30 years. ★Rhys is almost blind, he lost his right eye in a fight and his left eye lost most of its function due to a blinding spell. ★ When reading he basically has his head in the book to see anything. ★ Over the years he has developed a very keen sense for Eon, Rhys can “see” Eon (a shapeless blob of color). He uses this ability to somewhat offset his failing eyesight. ★ Dark elves from Niemeisu tribe have an average lifespan of 380 years. ★ He lovingly calls his spear Ipuri his one and only wife. ★ He hates to admit that he has bad sight. ★ He does not like Gerow, but he is his half-brother. So if Gerow asks for a favor, Rhys will probably try to help him. ★ If you tell him where to be using cardinal points, he might end up in another country ★ Was to be given the rank of the police inspector twice, but managed to mistake the place and time, arriving in the wrong city. Familiar Rhys always likes to say that Bhiki found and saved him. Though he never tells the details of that story. He loves the little jellyfish-like being and cares for it almost fanatically. Rhys himself might not have any clean water to drink, but he will make sure that Bhiki has some fresh and clean water. Bhiki usually sits in the cup with water that Rhys uses as her home, occasionally she will leave it and crawl around him, which he finds endearing. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario